


Finally

by QueenFandom



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: No pairing - Freeform, POV of cloak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenFandom/pseuds/QueenFandom
Summary: The story from the POV of the cloak





	

Sitting in a glass case with no one around was very boring. Surrounded by countless other artifacts, none of which were 'awake'. Sitting here in this case until it found its wielder to be ready could take forever. Its wielder, would be the man known as Dr. Strange, he wasn't ready. He was close but not ready. The cloak continued to float with no real purpose.

It heard shouting, it was Strange.

So very close now, very close.

It heard the protector fall and Strange fight for his life. It heard the fight travel around the lower level, Strange barely holding his own against the three invaders. The fight traveled up towards the cloak.

Only moments now.

Three.

Crash.

Two.

Crash.

One.

Crash.

Strange was flung through the glass encasing the cloak.

Finally.

It just had to protect its wielder until they came to an agreement. Kaecilius attacked his wielder, it wouldn't accept that. It flew landing on Strange's shoulders and pulled him away luring Kaecilius towards the back where there was an artifact they could use to trap him even temporarily. Strange kept trying for the axe, that wouldn't do any good go for the other artifact. Strange kept trying for the axe until he finally listened to it and followed its suggestion.

Finally.

He stop fighting the cloak and just accepted what it wanted. They would definitely need to train together if this was ever going to work.


End file.
